


i'd like to think so, sir

by lovelyanxieties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Briefly mentioned Kuroo, Delinquent Hinata Shouyou, Kinda, M/M, Short One Shot, Tanaka and Nishinoya for like 5 seconds, based off a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyanxieties/pseuds/lovelyanxieties
Summary: Daichi calls his son, Kageyama, to tell him about his newest arrest.Kageyama, ever curious, asks about his appearance.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 66





	i'd like to think so, sir

Shouyou played with his thumbs awkwardly.

The car was heavy with silence. Shouyou sat in the back of the car, looking around for a sign of Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were either also on their way to the station, or ditched Shouyou the second the cops showed up. Shouyou had faith in his friends, but there was always that possibility.

"So," Shouyou awkwardly started, "that's a nice ring." The ring he was referring to was a silver band with a subtle flowery design.

Officer Daichi chuckled. "Thank you."

When the silence returned, Officer Daichi sighed. "Kid, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, sir."

"Aren't you a little young to be vandalizing private property?"

"Uh, yes, sir." Shouyou nervously bounced his leg as he tried to come up with a defense. "Sir, I know it was wrong, but the guy who lives there . . . he beat my friend. He beat him bad; I can't even recognize my buddy."

Officer Daichi hummed, and Shouyou hoped it was in understanding. 

Officer Daichi was nice, nicer than the other cops Shouyou had encounters with. Despite Shouyou's crime being fairly serious for someone his age, the teen was fairly positive that Officer Daichi would be fairly lax on his punishment. A fine at least, community service at most.

Officer Daichi grabbed his phone, selecting a contact before holding the phone between his shoulder and cheek. Shouyou wondered if Officer Daichi did this enough that he rarely got caught or if he got away with it because of his profession.

Officer Daichi shot Shouyou a look before he smirked. "Hey, I have a seventeen-year-old in my car. I'm taking him down to the station right now."

Shouyou squinted, folding his lips inwards as Officer Daichi went quiet before chortling. He looked at Shouyou through the mirror.

"My son wants to know if you're cute."

Shouyou opened and closed his mouth before shrugging. "I'd like to think so, sir."

The loud, hysterical laugher from Officer Daichi made the drive to the station more enjoyable.

Two of Shouyou's assumptions were correct: 1) Tanaka and Nishinoya were taken down to the station together, and 2) Officer Daichi talked it out with his superior, and Shouyou was let off with a fine of $100. While Shouyou went over some confirmations with Officer Daichi, Tanaka and Nishinoya waited outside for him - both teens had their own $100 fines to pay off.

"Alright, everything looks good, here's your fine."

Shouyou accepted the paper, skimming it over as Officer Daichi texted someone - probably his husband to tell him about the three teenagers he arrested.

Shouyou looked at the bottom of the paper. A phone number was scribbled in pen.

"Uh, sir, is this - "

"My son's phone number? Yes, yes it is."

**Author's Note:**

> And then Shouyou started dating Tobio, and Daichi tells this story every year at Thanksgiving.


End file.
